Conventionally, the image forming apparatus conveys a paper taken out from a cassette for paper feed to an image forming section and then forms an image on the paper. In order to take out the paper from the cassette, the cassette has a pickup roller and a paper feed roller.
Incidentally, conventionally, papers are packaged in a packaging member such as a wrapping paper and the like. Thus, in a case of stacking the papers in the cassette, it is general to take out a paper from the packaging member and set the only paper in the cassette. In a case of stacking the papers in the cassette, it is necessary to set the papers in a state in which the papers are aligned by a side guide and an end side.
If the paper is not aligned, in a case of a set failure, the image printed on the paper is deviated. Further, in a case of the set failure, a front-end position of the paper is deviated, and a lateral deviation and a slope (skew) may occur. Moreover, in a case of the set failure, a paper feeding error such as a paper jam and a conveyance failure may occur.
One bundle of papers packaged in the packaging member is generally packaged at a unit of 250 sheets or 500 sheets. Therefore, when a paper bundle is taken out from the packaging member, the papers are disturbed and then the paper bundle is collapsed.
It is necessary to align the collapsed papers; however, if the number of papers is 250 sheets or 500 sheets, the papers can not be aligned well. The paper bundle in a state in which the papers are not aligned may be set in the cassette. If the paper bundle in a state in which the papers are not aligned is set, the deviation of the image at the time of printing, the deviation of the front-end position of the paper, the lateral deviation of the paper and the slope (skew) occur.
In a state of storing the papers in the packaging member as it is, it is considered to set the papers in the cassette. For example, one part of the packaging member is broken along the perforation, and the end portion of the paper out of the packaging member is picked up by pickup roller and conveyed. However, in a case of setting the paper with the packaging member in the cassette, it is afraid that the conveyance failure occurs. The packaging member may be caught on a member in the cassette.